The present invention claims priority to a German Patent Application 199 26 713.8, filed on Jun. 11, 1999 and to a European Patent Application 00 102 160.9, filed on Feb. 8, 2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a system for handling banderoles. In particular, the present invention being applicable to the technical field involved in banding banderoles for cigarette packs, in other words so-called revenue (tax) banderoles.
Such banderoles are dispatched as printed sheets by the pertinent tax authority of the country concerned to the user, in this case the cigarette manufacturer, where they are made available for the production line. For this purpose, the printed sheets are stacked and trimmed to the banderole format, i.e. stamped on a stamping machine. Stacks of several thousand banderoles are then conventionally provided in cases and supplied to the banderoling machine in the production line, where they are manually loaded into a banderole feeder chute.
2. Description of Related Art
The preamble of the claim 1 is based on a banderole handling device as described in DE 197 30 307 A1. In accordance with this document, the banderole stacks are delivered to the banderoling machine in a larger container-like cassette via a linear conveyor. In this arrangement, the cassette is located horizontally and comprises several parallel chambers, in each of which a stack of banderoles is accommodated. Arranged at one side of each chamber is a pusher for the stack of banderoles, while at the other end a closure member, namely a lowerable pin, is provided. Once the pin has been lowered at the discharge end of a chamber, the banderoles can be discharged by the pusher and be brought to a feeder conveyor.
The disadvantage in this system is that, due to the cassette being located horizontally, the aforementioned pusher is needed to advance or discharge the stack of banderoles. Also disadvantageous is the fact that the cassette needs to be very precisely positioned on the linear conveyor so that a stack of banderoles to be discharged also actually arrives at the correct point on the feeder conveyor for further processing, this necessitating a complicated control system.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a device or a system for handling banderoles which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art systems described. More particularly, the intention being to make possible a straightforward, precise means of subsequently guiding the banderoles.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the devices in accordance with claims 1 and 15 and by a system set forth in claim 19.
In the device for handling banderoles in accordance with the invention, comprising at least one cassette, arranged so that banderoles are supplied therefrom into a banderoling machine, each cassette is arranged substantially vertically in its cassette support and is positioned above a banderole feeder chute of the banderoling machine.
Advantageously, due to one such configuration in accordance with the invention, means are no longer needed to discharge the stack of banderoles from the cassette since the vertical arrangement of each cassette automatically ensures downward discharge of the banderoles by the force of gravity. It is thus now possible to simply design the cassettes accommodating the supply of banderoles without the additional complication of providing a pusher. The banderole feeder chutes of the majority of the banderoling machines on the market are arranged substantially vertically at least in their upper part so that the banderoles can now be transferred directly from a likewise vertically arranged cassette into these banderole feeder chutes. It is to be noted that the invention is also applicable to banderoling machines having slanting banderole feeder chutes; in this case, if of advantage, a vertical entry section may be configured at the upper part of the feed chute as detailed further on. The device is modular in character to thus permit directly attached construction to known banderoling machines without having to interfere with the control or mechanical system of the banderoling machine.
In an embodiment of the device in accordance with the invention, each cassette is removable from the cassette support and comprises an accommodating chute for only one stack of banderoles. In this arrangement, the advantage of the modular construction in accordance with the invention is evident. When, namely, the cassettes can be secured removable to the cassette support, then it is possible to pre-fill the cassettes with stacks of banderoles so that for refilling only one filled cassette needs to be applied to the cassette support in each case, i.e. eliminating the need to refill the individual stacks of banderoles manually which also includes the advantage that there is now no longer the risk of the banderoles being soiled or damaged on being refilled. When the cassettes, as is the case in this embodiment, comprise a chute for accommodating only a single stack of banderoles, exchanging the cassettes also becomes much easier. Cassettes having only a single banderole chute are very light and easy to handle. In particular, this represents an advantage over the system as disclosed by the aforementioned DE 197 30 307 A1, in which it is required that large heavy cassettes including several stacks most be handled. Using individual cassettes to accommodate the banderoles substantially enhances the flexibility of the device as a whole. The device permits accommodating cassettes in greatly differing banderole formats (widthxc3x97length), i.e. merely requiring the cassettes to be adapted to the format by adapter rails or cassettes being used in the corresponding format.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cassette support is a rotary indexing support removable from the banderoling machine having a vertically axis of rotation at the periphery of which the cassettes are arranged. Such a rotary arrangement has the advantage that a large number of cassettes filled with banderoles can be provided to the periphery of the rotary indexing support prepared and readily accessible. During operation of the machine, when a cassette has been emptied, the support can be rotated at an angle so that the next filled cassette is positioned above the banderole feeder chute of the banderoling machine and the banderole refill reassured for a lengthy period, i.e. once the cassette is empty it can be replaced by a prefilled cassette.
Advantageously, the slide or closure of each cassette is arranged position-adjustable so that it is held in a receiving portion arranged in a fixed position relative to the banderoling machine or banderole feeder chute during its opening process. In this arrangement, the slide or closure may be a slide running in a guide at the discharge opening of the cassette, it being actuatable at both sides by an opening and closing device configured more particularly as a slideactuator means. Due to the slide or closure being accommodated in the receiving portion fixed in position during the opening process, a centering and a precise positioning and arresting of the cassette above the banderole feeder chute during dispensing of banderoles is guaranteed. This eliminates the need for any complicated positioning or restraining devices after arrival of the cassettes at the banderole feeder chute since, after the cassette has been opened, it is now automatically assured that it is correctly positioned above the banderole feeder chute during dispensing of banderoles. The cassette is namely locked in the correct position when the slide is opened. The slide actuator means assure simple and speedy opening and closing of the slide especially when a pressurized air actuator is provided for the opening and closing device.
Preferably, for arranging the device in accordance with the invention on a banderoling machine, the cassette support and all substantial components of the device such as a rotary drive for the rotary indexing support, an electrical power and pressurized air supply as well as a controller are fitted to the banderoling machine by means of a beam with a supporting arm on a baseplate.
When a means for locking and unlocking each cassette in place is arranged on the cassette support, the complete cassette support, i.e. for example a complete rotary indexing support, can be moved and e.g. replaced without the cassettes becoming loose. This thus also makes it possible to remove a rotary indexing support with empty cassettes and replacing it by a rotary indexing support with filled cassettes. More particularly, this is possible without any loss of banderoles when each cassette is further provided with a slide for the end of the cassette opposite the discharge end.
As already mentioned, the invention is just as applicable for slanting banderole feeder chutes as provided on some machines, such as e.g. on banderoling machines for high-speed packaging machines. To realize the present invention using such slanting chutes the banderole feeder chute is configured so that it comprises a lower slanting chute section as well as an upper chute section curved towards the vertical at which the cassette support can then be arranged substantially vertically.
In such a configuration, there may be the problem that the banderoles need to be deflected from the vertical direction of movement into a roughly 45xc2x0 slanting in the curved section. Consequently, the inclination of the banderoles in the lower slanting chute section persists with hardly any change up to the top of the chute. Thus, newly supplied stacks fail to flatly contact the banderoles previously supplied, but at a nose angle, so that banderoles are regularly kinked, this trouble resulting in downtime of the packaging machine.
This problem is solved in accordance with the invention by a device in which means for fanning the stack of banderoles located in the region of the curved section of the banderole feeder chute at its less curved side. Fanning the stack in this way has several advantages. One of the advantages achieved by this fanning effect is that the banderoles now regain their horizontal location at the top of the curved chute section, i.e. preventing persistence of the banderole inclination in the lower chute section up to the top. Now the banderoles following from above out of the cassette fall horizontally onto the banderoles likewise arranged horizontally, thus obviating the kinking and trouble as mentioned above and preventing downtimes of the packaging machines.
Yet another advantage of the fanning effect in accordance with the invention is afforded by the speedy singling of the banderoles, i.e. parting any banderoles sticking to each other, resulting in smooth, untroubled operation of the machine.
In a preferred embodiment of the above design, the fanning means are formed by protuberances jutting into the feeder chute. Advantageously, these protuberances are in turn corrugations, especially involving several crests and valleys spaced away from each other in sequence.
In general, it can be said by adapting the location, number, surface and configuration of the restrictions formed by the protuberances, various marginal conditions such as strip size tolerance, material quality and edge appearance can be optimized. When the restrictions are achieved by corrugations, the friction forces can be set by the outer chute wall being spring-loaded. When the banderoles slide past the individual corrugations, a one-sided fanning effect is achieved so that the stack of banderoles, the same in size, can be guided perpendicular to the tangent of the curvature.
Preferably, at the side of the feeder chute opposite the corrugation counterpressure elements are provided, in particular, steel counterpressure springs. This positively supports the fanning effect in that the banderoles are urged back into the valleys of the corrugation from the opposite side.
The aforementioned protuberances may be configured in some other way than the corrugation as mentioned above, namely for example as pawls, edges, profiled inserts or spring-loaded ledges, whereby any combination of such protuberances may likewise optimize the results in a particular case.
The invention relates further to a device for arresting a cassette including banderoles and a slide or closure for the discharge opening of the cassette opposite a feeder chute of a banderoling machine which is characterized in that the slide or closure is configured so that it is accommodated in a receiving portion arranged fixed in position opposite the banderoling machine or the feeder chute during the opening action. As indicated above, configuring the device in this way has the effect that the cassette, during opening of the slide or closure, is arrested at the correct position, thus eliminating the need for any excessively accurate approach control for the cassettes. In the framework of this device too, it is possible to provide a pressurized air actuator for the opening and closing device. In addition, a cassette support and the opening and closing device as well as a pressurized air supply may be fixedly positioned opposite the banderoling machine or banderole feeder chute by means of a beam including a supporting arm on a baseplate. When the closure is a slide running in a guide at the discharge opening of the cassette, actuatable on both sides by the opening and closing device, and configured more particularly as slide actuator means or push tongue means, the slide is located in the receiving portion, the receiving portion is located in the baseplate, and the baseplate is located fixed in position relative to the banderoling machine by means of the supporting arm to thus make accurately positioned arresting possible.
The invention relates furthermore to a system for filling cassettes with stacks of banderoles in which the cassettes are filled by means of a banderole stack feeder. According to the prior art, the stacks of banderoles are still loaded manually into feeder cassettes. However, this puts them at risk of being soiled or damaged or falling out of place (especially when a paper band comes undone) to the detriment of their bonding strength. It is for this reason that in the present invention a feeder is provided for automation of the filling operation of the cassettes. This banderole stack feeder permits transferring the stack of banderoles into a device as described above in various embodiments. For this purpose, the banderole stack feeder may be configured as a picker running on a rail or as a robotic arm fitted with a picker, the picker automatically picks a banderole stack, stamped and trimmed to size, and places it in the cassette. The device described in this context for accommodating the cassettes, consists of baseplate, closure device, rotary indexing support, electrical control, pressurized air actuator and slide actuator means or push tongue means can thus also be used to fill the cassettes with banderoles.
It is to be noted quite generally that, instead of the rotary indexing support for the device in accordance with the invention, also a linear conveyor means for the cassettes may be used. In the simplest case, the removable cassette may be attached to a single hanger suspended vertically above the banderole feeder chute of a banderoling machine.